


山峰之上

by orphan_account



Category: Matterhorn, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *cp:Oedo×Mark*分级:nc-17*预警:rps；ABO；假车*为了剧情强行错乱的时间线和地点





	山峰之上

    电话那头还是嘟嘟嘟的忙音。

    算了，Oedo想。他知道Mark很忙。他没有那么着急。

    要跟他说什么来着？他为新剧留了鬓角，卷了头发。他想用带点自恋的语调告诉他，"嘿，看看我，我今天超帅的。"

        ……他好像还从来没有这样和Mark聊过。

        他早就知道Mark是个Alpha。但他还是抱着一点自己都不太相信的希望去靠近他，或许也不算是刻意地靠近——他只是情不自禁地被吸引。

        谁能不被Mark Seibert吸引呢。他俊美如同太阳神，不管到哪里演出都能收获一众迷妹的尖叫，一大捧的鲜花和巧克力。他告诉过Mark，在他们共同出演 Mozart! 之前，他也曾混在那一堆疯狂的粉丝里悄悄看他。

        Mark的反应是哈哈一笑。然后他忽然又正色，说他早就在人群里留意到了一个年轻人。许多次，演出结束后，那个人都在人群里伸长脖子盯着他看。

        Oedo不信。他知道Mark会时不时地开玩笑，比如骗粉丝说本场演唱会的某位嘉宾不来了。他才不会上他的当。

        如果Oedo能有上帝视角的话，他就会发现，在他又低下头玩手机后，Mark依旧在看着他。看着他出神。

 

——————————

 

        太阳刚落山的时候Oedo收到了Mark的回电。他连忙从足球赛的直播里退出来，一个手抖差点把电话挂掉。

        "Mark？"

        "是我。很抱歉上午的时候没接你的电话，我当时还在排练……"

        "没事的Mark，我…我也没什么重要的事。"

        "我听说你的新剧会在瑞士首演……你现在还在法兰克福是吗？今晚有空的话，不如我们一起喝一杯？"

        "那太好了！我们去哪儿？"

        "来我家怎么样？"

        "您不介意？"

        "当然。我七点在门口等你。"

        Oedo挂了电话后飞速地收拾自己。头发是新烫的，只需简单地梳理；牙齿还是很白，漱漱口就行；衬衫是刚从抽屉里取出来的…有三大条折痕。

        怎么办？Oedo举着衬衫前前后后看了好几遍，这件衬衫是不可替代的——Mark明确地表示过，他觉得Oedo穿这件很好看。

        还是就这样穿去吧。Oedo看了看墙上的老式挂钟，没多少时间准备了。他希望穿上外套之后，这些折痕就会被掩盖。

        Mark和大部分德国人一样推崇守时的美德。Oedo不想在任何一次与Mark Seibert的约会中迟到，但他还是在途中抽出三分钟买了一束花。花店老板热情地向他推荐新进的玫瑰，从厄尔多瓜空运而来，还沾着当地的雨水。老板笑得爽朗，"看您这么急急忙忙地进来，就知道您是要去跟女朋友约会！给她买束玫瑰吧，再好不过了。"

         Oedo抓了抓头发——已经没有时间澄清了。于是他只是付了钱，捧着花走了。

        离七点还差两分钟的时候Oedo到了Mark的家门口。Mark已经在那里等他了。还没等Oedo开口，一个大大的拥抱就迎了上来，带着淡到几不可闻的Alpha信息素的味道。

         "真巧啊Oedo，我刚从楼上下来。"

        Mark永远这样说。Oedo清楚他或许已经在这里站了半个小时了，但他只会说，自己刚巧到了。上楼的时候Oedo把花递给了Mark，对方相当夸张地做了一个闻花香的动作。然后他开始夸赞Oedo新做的造型——不仅仅是卷发而已，他把他从头到脚夸了一遍。

        Oedo暗自庆幸他没有留意自己的衬衫褶皱。

         他们直接去了阳台。Mark已经在露天的桌椅上摆了几瓶酒。算不上很多，三瓶啤酒和一瓶白兰地。他向Oedo耸肩，"我不太确定你想喝什么……所以，不够的话我再拿。冰箱里还有威士忌和朗姆……"

        "不必了，Mark，不必了。"Oedo连连摆手。他在不喝醉与彻彻底底地喝醉两种诱惑间纠结一会儿，还是选择了不要喝醉。

        在Mark面前保持理智，他告诫自己。

 

        一杯威士忌下肚后Oedo的话多了起来。他和Mark聊起这部叫马特洪峰的新剧——这本身是个开心的话题，但首登不是。

         Mark是个登山爱好者。他发在FB上的那些照片——每一张，Oedo都看了。他笨拙地试图和Mark聊些登山技巧，对方果然表现出了兴趣。Oedo暗喜，但是接下来的一连串专业词汇让他有点发懵……直觉还告诉他，Mark已经尽量用通俗的表述了。

         或许我该聊足球的…他有一点点懊悔。

 

——————————

 

        酒喝得很快。不一会儿威士忌的酒瓶已经空了大半。Mark的脸很红，脖子也是。Oedo稍微比他好上一点点。他灵敏的鼻子嗅到了空气里渐渐浓重起来的Alpha信息素的味道。他和Mark两个人的。

        Mark不喜欢扣衬衫上方的两颗纽扣，因此他的胸口总是有一部分皮肤裸露在空气里——现在那里同样泛着玫瑰色。Oedo觉得盯着看不太礼貌，于是他只好瞥一眼又瞥一眼，时不时地移开视线掩饰自己奇怪的想法。

        "Mark，你不扣这两颗扣子是为了散热吗？"Oedo试着开个玩笑。

        "你不觉得我的胸肌很棒吗？"Mark又灌了一口酒，眼睛有些发直，"不信你可以摸一摸。"

        "…您喝醉了。"Oedo的脸没有因酒精烧起来，却因为这句话一下子变得通红，"您差不多是一个人喝完了这瓶酒。"

        "我想我还没有喝醉。还在学院进修的时候，我记得我可以再喝…三杯。至少三杯…"

        "您真的喝醉了。"Oedo放下酒杯站起来，"我扶您回去？"

         "不。不用了。Oedo，我现在还可以走直线…笔直的那种。"Mark推开Oedo伸来的手，用自己的胳膊把身体支撑起来，"我还能给你唱一首客西马尼…"

        Oedo看着Mark拿起酒瓶当麦克风就要开唱的样子愣了一下。他没见过Mark喝醉的样子，没想到他的前辈这么……可爱。

        Mark刚站直就趔趄了一下，额头差点撞到Oedo。他连忙扶住歪倒向一边的Mark。

Mark拉着Oedo的衬衫嗅了嗅，半眯着眼睛看他，"这是我的信息素的味道吗？"

"不，不是，我想…可能是我的。"Oedo紧张地咬着嘴唇，几乎要咬出血来。Mark虽然是Alpha，信息素厚重且有气势，像是陈年的佳酿，却没有Oedo那种冷冽。他的味道是温和的，说不上有多少攻击性。现在这种好闻的气味经酒精的加热源源不断地从Mark后颈的腺体蒸腾出来，和Oedo的信息素交缠在一起。

"…Mark？"

"怎么？"

"您…打算怎么样呢？"

"唱客西马尼啊…"

"我、我想我们可以明天一起唱…您现在喝醉了，真的，您坐着休息会儿吧。我去榨杯芹菜汁怎么样？"

"我不太喜欢芹菜汁…这个味道是你的信息素吗？你是个Alpha？"

"是啊…我是个Alpha。"

"真有意思…它很好闻。我一直以为你是个Beta…或者Omega。我都没怎么闻到过你的气味…"

"我一直很小心…您不也是这么做的吗，我记得还是您告诉我的，在公共场合应该注意自己的信息素，以免给周围的人带来麻烦。"

"…是这样。你进步很快，Oedo，相比于我们刚开始合作的时候，你已经蜕变了…"

Mark还在说些什么，可是后面的内容Oedo已经听不清了。Mark的声音在喉咙里含含糊糊，渐渐地低沉下去。

"Mark？Mark？你还醒着吗？"Oedo低下头去看他的眼睛。夜间风凉，他不能让Mark睡在阳台上。

一个带着酒气的吻突兀地落在他颧骨上。紧接着又一个落在他嘴角上。Oedo这才想起推开Mark，推了一下又赶紧扶住他。

他喝醉了啊，不可以推他。

……他大概也只是喝醉吧。Oedo这么想着，把Mark的手臂架在自己肩上，试图把他架回屋里。他最近在健身房里的努力没有白费——虽然有点吃力，但他还是成功把这个壮硕的男人从阳台拖回屋里去了。

过程中Mark发出过几声意义不明的哼哼，脑袋还在Oedo的衣领上蹭了又蹭。在两个人一同倒在床上的时候Oedo才后知后觉地发现，Mark是在闻他的腺体。

不知是不是倒下的动静弄醒了Mark，他微微睁开了眼，像一只没睡够的猫咪。

"Oedo？"Mark眯起眼睛看年轻人的卷发。

"要不…我还是去榨杯芹菜汁？"Oedo扯过被子帮Mark盖上，"如果躺着不舒服的话您也可以坐一会儿…"

"我说了不要芹菜汁…"Mark拉住Oedo的手指，"这儿有柠檬…还是柑橘？它是什么？"

"您说什么？"

"你的信息素…它闻上去像是这一类的…"

"我现在也不太确定了…味道混和了，我是说，您的和我的…"

"嘘…不要说话。"Mark把食指凑到唇边做了一个噤声的动作。Oedo的视线自然而然地被引到了Mark的唇上。不算丰满，但是有着好看的弧度，或许还留有威士忌的味道。

吻一下的话会怎么样？就吻一下？

Oedo觉得自己的心脏跳得太快了——可能只有这个吻才能使它平静下来。

是不是该装作不小心？他一边慢慢地靠近Mark，一边观察Mark的反应。Mark的眼神很飘忽，不知在看向哪里。两人之间，格子花纹的床单随着Oedo的移动拱成一条小小的山脊。他很担心自己的头发会戳到Mark。

Oedo吻到了Mark的嘴角。他过于紧张了，几乎要就此退却。但是一只手扣住了他的脑袋。Mark侧过头吻住他，嘴唇对着嘴唇。他不知道是谁先伸的舌头，反正他的舌也已经滑到了Mark的口腔里。他们胡乱地吻着，空气里的信息素越加浓郁起来。

Oedo最终还是推开了Mark。他用了全部的意志力才让自己的嘴唇离开Mark的皮肤。Mark的身体太过温暖，他怕自己一旦沾染上就不可自拔。别忘了Mark也是个Alpha！别忘了你只是他的同事！别忘了他现在喝醉了而你得保持冷静！他掐了一下自己的手背，狠狠地提醒自己。他帮眼神朦胧的Mark盖好被子，自己去了洗手间。

 

——————————

 

Mark家里的洗手间还残留着空气清新剂的气味，但是那也无法掩盖Mark在刚才的热吻中留在Oedo唇边的信息素。他伸出舌头舔了一下，Mark的味道如此奇妙地唤起了另一个Alpha的本能。他知道Alpha有未退化完全的生殖腔…

不行。Oedo用力地摇摇头试图把那些糟糕的想象甩出他的脑子。他关好洗手间的门，犹豫了一会儿，拉开了牛仔裤的裤链。

对戏的时候他就见过Mark的肌肉，现在它们以更直白的形式出现在Oedo的脑海里。想象自己的舌头舔过他流畅的身体线条…用手握住他纤细得出乎意料的脚踝…

我咬他的大腿时他会叫出声吗…Oedo一边握紧自己一边吞了一口口水，他会不会用腿夹紧我…就像这样，让我喘不过气来…我该吻他的乳头还是喉结…他的生殖腔不是Omega的那种坚韧宽厚的，而是Alpha那种不完全的、狭小的……天哪。

Oedo很快射了一次。他从边上的手纸筒里抽了一大叠纸巾，准备把自己擦干净。

但是突然间门开了。是Mark。

我没有锁门吗？！Oedo捏着一叠纸巾坐在马桶上瞪着眼睛不知该怎么办。Mark疑惑地看了一眼还露着下体的Oedo，"我打扰你了吗…"

"我想没有吧…"Oedo迅速提起裤子，也不管那些还留在他手上的液体了，"很抱歉，Mark，我…"

"没什么。酒喝多了内急是正常的…我也是为此而来。"Mark晃了晃脑袋，"不过下次记得锁门。"

"嗯…嗯？我不是内急，我是…"

等等。Oedo突然反应过来，醉酒的Mark没发现他在做什么。他冷静地把后半句话咽下去，冷静地离开洗手间，冷静地带上门，冷静地在门外长舒一口气。

好险啊。他对着门框吐了吐舌头，那是他在演莫扎特期间特意学的小动作，当初怎么也吐不顺畅的时候还被演阿玛迪的小朋友嘲笑了。现在他倒是吐得自然了，不过应该……不会再演莫扎特了吧。就像他知道自己得不到Mark一样。

 

——————————

 

谁能不被Mark Seibert吸引呢。说到底他也只是他的同事而已，能和他一起喝酒已经是意料之外的幸运了，他不该再奢求什么了。

至于那个吻……Mark不会记得的吧。

Oedo和依旧醉醺醺但坚持送他下楼的Mark告了别，在看对方努力地向他挥手时他笑了出来。太阳神在醉酒时也会在人群中闪闪发光，就像他之前混在那一堆粉丝里偷偷看Mark的时候那样，Oedo总能一眼发现他。

Oedo走出很远后又回头看了一眼。Mark还站在那里，只是看不清他的表情了。Oedo知道Mark会在彻底看不见他后才回去。他掏出手机打算给Mark发个信息，提醒他刚喝完酒，小心感冒。或者……再加一句，请他去看马特洪峰的首演。

 


End file.
